


Fun and Games {A MyLittlePony FanFiction}

by The_Fictional_One



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Discord's not terrible, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Next Generation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictional_One/pseuds/The_Fictional_One
Summary: Royale is the daughter of the Queen of the Sun, Celestial Radiance, and the Lord of Chaos, Discord. ..She may or may not have released the Chaotic Draconequus into the world..Oops. Well, now she and her friends must manage Discord and fend off the miscellaneous villains of Equestria, while keeping their personal lives all well and good.I don't know what I'm doing but I really hope you like it well enough!
Relationships: OC/OC, Princess Celestia/Discord





	1. A Nighttime Outing Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first real fanfic AND post on here, so I hope you like it! And if you do, please watch me and consider dropping some Kudos! Some CC would be appreciated too! :DD

Royale looked out of her bedroom window as she brushed her mane one morning, eyes scanning over the back garden and statues. One of them caught her eye, the statue of the Chaos Lord, Discord. This one was a replica of the 'statue' that had sat there for years until of course, someone decided to revive the Chaotic Draconequus. It was purely an accident, of course, she just wanted a closer look at the statue. Royale groaned and set the hairbrush down on her vanity and looked away from the window to her bed, where her cousin Estella was currently sleeping. She looked out the window and began to get lost in her thoughts as she remembered the night that resulted in Discord being released from his slumber.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Royale was back at her window, staring down at the gardens, gaze lingering on the statue of Discord, a Draconequus that had attempted to take over Ponyville decades ago. However, this particular one wasn't a statue. She knew better and so did the residents of Canterlot and Ponyville. She set her hairbrush down and glanced over to her bedroom door and then back to her window, walking up to it and perching up on the windowsill, digging her claws into the woodwork as she contemplated this. She stretched out her wings and retracted her claws as she pushed off of the windowsill, flying down to the statue garden.

The adolescent mare walked around the statues, her long, furry, dragon-like tail grazing them as she passed, weaving between them and soon stopping in front of the Discordian figure. She sat down as her eyes scanned the grey stone over, her lion paw absentmindedly flexing its fingers as she looked at Discord's lion paw. She had lots of unusual features for a pony. A dragon's tail, demon/ ram horns, a lion paw, and weird eyes. Not to mention the type of magick she could perform. She looked at her paw and put it on top of the base on which the stone statue stood, tail swaying slightly as she looked up at the jeering face of it, a mocking expression set in place for eternity. He was a very powerful being, and a Draconequus no less. She sighed. He wasn't a good guy, not by a long shot, but she wanted to talk to him. Talk to someone, and a stone statue would be the perfect outlet. Royale frowned slightly, retracting her paw and keeping her gaze on him, 

"I don't know if you can hear me, but my name's Royale, and I'm Queen Celestia's daughter...I want to ask you a few things. Actually, a lot of things, but you can't answer them..You're stone now, and no one's going to free you anytime soon. That must be really boring, huh? You can't even look around the gardens. The flowers are in bloom right now, they're very pretty. You should see the Sunflowers, they're especially pretty this year.." 

She then groaned and shook her head, sparks shooting over her blue horns as she realized what she was doing. She was talking. To a statue. A statue that probably can't even hear her since it's stone. Still, she smiled faintly at the possibility of this particular one being able to hear her. It was different after all. She sighed and stood up, she could have sworn that she saw the statue's head move to look down at her slightly. She shrugged it off as it was pretty dark by now, it was probably a trick of the light. She relaxed and created a small orb of light in her front left hoof, illuminating both of them as she continued to talk despite her paranoia about all of this, 

"I'm...Kind of fed up with castle life, you know? All these servants and guards..It gets tiring after a few years. I can't do anything on my own, I had to sneak out of my room to even come here and talk to you. I just want to go walk around, practice my magic, and actually do crap around here without having to disguise myself. You certainly didn't have to, you can transform into anything and anyone, and even then the ponies feared you so you could just..Walk around..Without anyone wanting to drag you back to 'safety.'" 

The young mare scoffed, her neck and breast feathers ruffling up at the thought. She wanted freedom. She can't just ask, she's tried that before. Oh, she has, trust her, "I just want to be able to have fun without a guard or my mom breathing down my nape! I want to cause a bit of chaos for Celestia's sake!" 

Magic surged over her horns as she vented, standing on her hind legs by the end of the yelling, her feathers and fur all ruffled up in frustration. 

She paused and stared at herself, then up at the statue which seemed to be cracking and flaking away. Stone isn't supposed to do that. She lowered onto all fours as the solid stone broke off and tore away to reveal a fully conscious Draconequus, standing tall on the marble pedestal. He stretched and yawned, looking around a bit before turning his attention to the mare at his feet, raising a brow. He lowered his head to look at Royale, inspecting her. His eyes lingered on her's for a brief moment before he lifted his head, looking around for a moment,

"Why, it's great to be back! Thank you.. (he looks down at Royale, raising a brow. Royale gave him her name after a moment) ..Royale! Quite the interesting name, I must say. Regardless, I simply MUST give you a gift of thanks for freeing me! What about...This!" 

The Draconequus created a flower crown made of daisies and sunflowers and placed it on the young Princess' head. Royale calmed down, still afraid of the Chaos Lord in front of her, but he wasn't all bad if he does this. She nodded and made a small bow towards Discord, 

"Thank you, sir. I..don't know what I did, but welcome back." Discord smiled and nodded, patting her on the head briefly before hopping off the marble podium that he had been on in his stone prison, his tail swaying a bit, "I think I may spare you when I bring chaos down around ponyfolk again..I'll have to think on it, young Royale. Farewell for now!" He flew..shot? away, disappearing from Royale's view. She let out a huge sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding and looked back up at her bedroom window. Deciding it was time she went to bed the Princess spread her wings and flew back up to her window, hopping down from it. She then walked over to her bed and laid down, covering herself and her thankfully still sleeping cousin. It took the eldest Princess a while, but she soon fell into a sound slumber.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

That encounter was only a couple of months ago, and no one knew it was her that released him. She had wanted him free, but his previous actions conflicted with what she had encountered. Had he changed? He did say that he was going to bring chaos back to Ponyville and likely all of Equestria, so Royale would say no, he hadn't changed. She sighed deeply, it wasn't anything to worry about right now. Sure, he was on the loose and probably causing chaos right now, but she didn't care nor think it concerned her at the moment. She wouldn't sleep that night, not until it was almost too early to go to bed. She knew she needed to sleep though, as she needed to wake up somewhat early to get her and Estella ready for the day. So when it struck 4 Royale decided to turn in to bed, snuggling into her comfy pillow and dozing off pretty quickly.


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this one is I made it so long ago. I might revisit and rewrite it, but don't bet on it. This would greatly benefit from a rewrite though hhh

It was 7:45 am, and it's been 2 1/2 months since Royale went into the garden of statues and freed Discord. At the moment, Royale was wishing she was still asleep, as her little cousin Estella woke her up at 6 am out of sheer boredom and excitement. For why the hybrid princess could never guess, but she complied despite her own weariness. At the moment the strange princess was helping Estella get ready for the day by way of making sure her horn and golden bat wings were nice and shiny and her moon-white coat was silky smooth before tending to herself. Royale took extra care when cleaning herself up, preening her white and blue wings, polishing her blue horns, and brushing her offwhite and pale yellow lion paw to silkiness. Once cleaned up she put her short red mane up with a couple of bobby pins and with Estella went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. 

Estella beamed when they reached the bottom of the stairs, showing off her fangs and bolting off towards the dining room. Royale was somewhat confused by this but didn't question it as she too could hear ponies conversing and laughing from down the hall. She picked up the pace and paused once she was at the threshold to the dining room as she saw who was in it. She saw a couple of friends, of which being a Pegasus colt named Cider Sprig, the son of Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, and Rain Blitz who's the Pegasus daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soaring. Cider Sprig was a pale reddish tan colt with green eyes and a brown-red mane and tail with his primary feathers transitioning to yellow at the tips. Rain Blitz had a light blue coat with magenta eyes and a navy blue mane and tail which had red, orange, and yellow streaks through them. Her primary and secondary feathers on her wings colored blue, purple, and pink. 

Royale teleported to beside the two guest foals and hugged them with her wings, a wide smile on her face as they hugged her back, 

"Hi, you two! I didn't think you'd be here, but it's good to see you!"

"Good ta see you two, princess! How's life been treatin' you?" Ciders Sprig greeted, smiling ear to ear and glancing to Rain Blitz as she spoke

"Yeah, spill it! We haven't seen you in weeks. What's been keeping you pent up?" The blue Pegasus raised a brow, pulling her wings back, and sitting down, taking a rather large chunk out of a pancake.

Royale pulled out of the hug and sat down between the two, grabbing some eggs and bacon for her breakfast and eating a bit before talking, 

"Hehe..Yes, I'm fine. I've just been taking a small break of sorts, I guess. That and the return of the embodiment of Chaos may or may not have contributed to my isolation. I'm sure you can figure out why.." 

Cider nodded, taking a sip of some orange juice, "Oh, that's understandable all right. Things have been goin' to..Well, let's just say it's a bit out of hoof now."

"No kidding, Cider," The other pegasus chimed in, "Some days the sky is blotted out by cotton candy clouds, other days the wind speeds are too high to even fly in! Not to mention the landscape's constantly changing, but the layout of everything's still the same so we're just mildly inconvenienced. Hell, it's just annoying at this point!.." 

Rain Blitz huffed and took another bite of her pancake stack, Royale noticing that a few of her feathers were out of place

"Oh, how did you get here then? Did mom or Ms. Twilight teleport you guys?" 

The Princess' question was answered as the two nodded in response. Celestia walked in and took her seat at the head of the table, the two foals parents also at the table close to the Alicorn ruler so they could talk easier. Celestia is a mare with light purple eyes, a very pale whitish-red coat, and a pink-red mane that transitioned to a pale yellow at the tips, and her fetlocks along with her wings' primary and secondary feathers also transitioning to the same light yellow. Royale smiled and waved to her mother before turning back to her friend group and continued eating her breakfast. Estella had also joined them by now, eating bacon and sausages straight from the plate, not bothering to pick them up anymore. 

"So, Queen Celestia?" Cider Sprig asked, looking up to the Alicorn who nodded in response, telling him he can continue, "Can Royale come to the Cottage for a couple of days? We promise we won'' let anythin' happen to her.." 

The Pegasus foal added, hoping it'd help. Whether it did or not didn't matter, as Celestia smiled and nodded after a moment of thinking.

"As long as she comes back safely, she may stay with you as long as she wishes.."

"Wait, really? Thank you, mom!" Royale appeared beside her mother and hugged her, smiling up at the Alicorn, "I'll be fine, I promise! Cider's plenty able to defend me, and so am I!" Royale flexed her right arm, which was a lion's paw, and showed off her claws and smiled openly to show off her fangs a bit. The young mare's mother chuckled softly and nuzzled her cheek, 

"Of course, Ro. I don't doubt you can, but you can never be too careful." 

"Oh, yes! I'll make sure to keep my nose clean, mom!" She gave Tia one last hug before running back over to her two friends and putting her wings around them, grabbing Estella too before being teleported back to Fluttershy's Cottage.


End file.
